


Seafoam

by euphrosynos



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Suicidal Thoughts, bad use of english lmao, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosynos/pseuds/euphrosynos
Summary: When the sea cannot provide him answer, he found something else.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Seafoam

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read this, there's an amazing piece called 'Homeward' by Trevor Kowalski which i really really really recommend to listen while you scroll through.
> 
> as you can see, this is pretty short and only happens because i needed to get this out of my system and i shouldve doing my final project but i dont lmao and not beta-ed also so i hope you can bear with it :(
> 
> enjoy!

Choi Soobin once again dipped his feet into the water. His fingertips were blue already, contrasting his pale, white skin. He could feel that the sand is now rough on his skin, most likely because of his wrinkled skin getting even more sensitive due to the sea water. It is not cold. It was scorching almost, but considering he had been standing there for the past three hours combined with the strong sea wind, it all made sense.

The cicadas were singing and the sun was blindingly bright,he almost could feel his skin getting sore the longer he stayed.

He thought, would the saline sea water hurt his scorched skin if he dived into the water?  
  


Then he remembered, he had a deadline come up tomorrow morning. So he saved up the thought for another day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He’s here again, now with a light jacket so he won’t worsen his already burnt, pale skin.

He decided to crouch, closely observing how the water comes and goes. Staying the same, yet still everchanging. The tip of his index finger touched the water, then submerged them and flinched as soon as the salt stung his hands, but he stayed after realizing the appreciating coolness compared to the summer air.

The trickles of sweat falling from his temple makes Soobin consider drowning his whole body in the water.

But he pulled that idea back, remembering that he had a group project he must discuss with his classmates this afternoon.

So he left the beach a bit early that day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe he really should drown himself, he thought, as the sea water drenched his shorts and underwear.

Wouldn’t that be nice? No deadlines, no exams, no expectations.

Just him and a nice cold sea water enveloping his skin, drifting him away to somewhere far.

Somewhere that is not this.

Maybe…

Maybe he really should.

A phone call woke him from his thoughts. His lecturer was looking for their missing manuscript, the one Soobin remembered he had sent safely last night.

And so, he left the beach in a hurry.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The seawater reaches his knees now. Once or twice, wobbles him from his stance or even reaches his butt. It was uncomfortable.

So he decided to just sit, which made the water a little bit more than reaching his chin. The smell was apparent now, though he couldn’t pinpoint what smell a seawater smelled like, he didn’t hate it at all. It’s not pleasant, but it’s not bad either.

It was serene. His head was filled with thoughts, but nature said different things.

So he stayed like that for a couple minutes, until something approached him from the horizon. A really, really big wave, even bigger than the ones he saw these past days, accompanied with something else. It was dark and round.

A kelp?

No. A boy.

Choi Soobin chokes on the salt water.

  
  
  


Choi Soobin felt something flutter on top of his lips. Then, surges of electricity reverberated in his whole body. As soon as he came to, the sun wasn’t too bright for him to open his eyes, maybe it’s dusk already.

The boy was near and seemed concerned, he looked like was saying something, something Soobin couldn’t quite hear. Maybe because too much seawater filled his head.

He sat, now realizing the clammy feeling of dried saline on his whole body. He cringed.

The boy talked to him again, after giving Soobin some space to collect himself and get rid of the water in his ear canal.

He still can’t hear him, even though he is clearly able to hear the waves. The voice was there, but his brain couldn’t process it, as if the sound he made was not in the frequency of a human’s hearing. But guessing from the boy’s coral-coloured lips, he was asking for Soobin's well-being.

Soobin affirmed that he’s fine. Earning a relieved sigh from the boy. Only then, Soobin finally digested what was in front of him.

The boy skins were glowing, even more than the summer’s sun, and shine in iridescent, as if they changed colour with every small movement made by the boy. His eyes were dark, and Soobin could swear he could see how deep that abyss was.

He seemed almost ethereal, lacking due to the fact that the boy was holding on to his upper arm at the moment. So, he’s real, he supposed.

They separated after the sun really decided to slumber and Soobin seems to be too uncomfortable to prolong his bath due.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, the boy was already there. Sitting on the dry sand, a little bit too far from the sea than how Soobin likes, but he approached him anyway.

Soobin positioned himself close to the boy, but not too close. The presence of the taller boy made him turn his head almost too fast, and he smiled really, really brightly. Soobin saw the boy mouthing a greeting, which he gladly replied. He scoots closer, and now their shoulder touches.

Both of them sat there quietly until dusk, letting the sound of the waves as the orchestral background of their tryst.

This continued until the end of summer.

By that range of time, Soobin finds himself talking a little bit more than he does, and smiles more than he does. What surprises him more is, he starts to look forward to tomorrow.

Which was, very, very unusual in itself. As if there was some power tingling deep in his soul, new energy that was no longer easy to be exhausted. 

And he no longer seeks to drown himself in the sea.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


The boy was different today.

He still glows.

But there’s just something, something Soobin couldn’t quite point out.

Maybe the fact that the boy stared at him a little more than usual, or how his smile is not as bright as how Soobin usually felt like, or maybe how he could hear the boy’s voice inside his head. He could swear that he is still unable to hear the boy’s voice but somehow, somehow he does.

At this point of time, Soobin had long realised that the boy is not human. He’s more than just a mere human.

But that fact was too fearsome for him to ask, as he was afraid that it would drive the boy away.

He really, really doesn't want that.

The closer the sun to the horizon, the stronger Soobin could feel that something really did wrong. By then, the boy had told him so many stories of sea adventures and sirens, with his melodic voice, as if he was singing while talking. The tone was bright, but his expression was a little bit less than bright. He even would say it was quite dark.

The moment the sun do touches the horizon, the boy hold Soobin’s hand very tightly. He led Soobin to the line where the sea meets the land. He could only follow in silent, until he is now chest deep.

Something flutters in his calf. It was not unpleasant nor dreadful. He gazes upon the seafloor to confirm what it was and he was right. The boy floats on the water instead of standing, and iridescent fins replace the place where a leg would root at. Soobin looks at the boy who is now wearing an anxious expression.

“Hello.”

Soobin could hear it, loud and clear.

“I’m Kai,” The boy, Kai, adds again.  
  
Kai threads Soobin's upper arm, inspecting the taller one closely. As if trying to remember every detail.

“This is where we part.”

“But I do hope to see you again.”

“Close your eyes, I have a gift for you.”

Soobin could feel his lips flutter, the tingling sensation was a little bit more intense than before. He knows what it means. 

And when he opened his eyes, before he could say no, he only see a strand of seafoam replacing what was the love of his life before.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a little bit too close to home, in my case. maybe it is for you too. but that's okay, even though we wouldn't find mermaids who would tell us stories, we will find someone. someone who cares. ♡ because it is okay to not feel okay without reason. it's okay to feel exhausted even though you've done nothing today.
> 
> meet me at @scripturiend on twitter and see me crying bcs of exam and 5 boys who seems to be determined to be the death of me. and maybe if you need someone to talk to, i'll be glad!


End file.
